Shed those Black Tears, Oh Shamer Young
by TheGirlyDJ
Summary: Shamers. The most sought after being in the world, even more so than Mermaids. They can see your Shame and make you feel it were you never had before. So why is this one hiding the very eyes that let's her do so? And why are her tears black? Meet Monkey D. Jaqueline, the one whose gonna be Queen of the Pirates!
1. Jack meets Coby

_In this world there exist many extraordinary things. Giants, mermaids, Seakings, Devil Fruits and many more. But there is one more extraordinary thing, that only a few have ever heard of._

 _Shamers. Only one is born every 100 years and they are treasured above all else, even the fabled Fruits of the Devil._

 _They are the ones that can bring even the strongest to their knees, stop wars with just a single word and make even the most rabid of animals follow their command._

 _They are the ones that see your Shame. That brings your darkest moments to the surface and pick them apart for all to see. They can make you regret things you didn't even think about before meeting them, before looking them in the eyes. They are immune to the Will of the King, for what King would hurt the one that helps him find those truly loyal?_

 _Their voice is their tool, a harsh melody that can make anyone listen and obey, even the most stubborn of men._

 _But it is the eyes of a Shamer that is most treasured. They are their weapon, their shield, their very being. They see through the barriers we put up around ourselves, straight to who we really are._

 _The world look for these people, these beings, with both eagerness and fear, all looking for those kaleidoscope eyes that can tell them lie from truth. Can_ their _lies from truths._

 _The eyes of a Shamer is a treasure unlike any other…_

 _But even the greatest treasure can go unheard of, and be destroyed by those ignorant to the truth._

* * *

Coby stared at the person that had just come out of the barrel with wide eyes, taking in their appearance.

It was a girl, about 17, with messy black hair sat up in a ponytail, tanned skin and C-cup breasts. She was wearing a worn straw hat with a red ribbon, a red crop top, blue shorts, a pair of black combat boots and a white lab coat that stopped at her knees and elbows. On her hands were dark blue, fingerless gloves that covered her entire forearm, the end going up under the sleeves of her coat. She had a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back and some sort of metal object hanging from her belt, which had the most pockets he had ever seen on a belt.

All in all she looked rather strange but what caught his attention the most was her eyes. Or rather, the fact he couldn't see them.

Around her head was a dark blue ribbon, tied tightly over her eyes and ending at the back of her head in a big bow, the ends of the ribbon doing to the small of her back.

He was confused. Was the girl blind? She was looking around her as if she could see, but the ribbon's presence should make that impossible, right?

"Hmm~? Who are you then?"

Coby blinked, looking up at the girl's face. Her head was turned towards the three men that had wanted to open the barrel, one of them unconscious, two of them looking at her in fear, looking at them with what he assumed was amusement.

"WE'RE THE ONES THAT SHOULD BE ASKING THAT!"

The girl turned her head to look down at the man she had inadvertently knocked out.

"Your friend will catch a cold if he stays like that you know." The girl said lightly, climbing out of the barrel as she talked.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT!"

What little he could see of the girl's face gave him the impression she blinked.

"Ah, I did? Sorry about that. I'm starving, do you have any food?" The girl turned her head in his direction at the last bit, showing it was directed at him.

"U-Um…"

He didn't know what to say, too surprised by the girl's sudden interest in him.

"Hey! Don't ignore us, we're fearsome pirates!"

Coby's eyes widened as the two men swung their swords at the girl, their intent clear as day.

*CLANK*

Coby and the two men gaped at the two sword, the tips of which where now stuck in the ceiling.

"Why'd you do that?" The girl sounded curious.

The two pirates were looking at her fearfully.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

The girl tilted her head, staring at the pirates with unnerving precision considering the ribbon.

"Me?"

She grinned widely at them.

"I'm Monkey D. Jacqueline!"

* * *

"Um, Jacqueline-san-?"

"Call me Jack."

Coby blinked, staring at the girl that was currently consuming apples by the barrel.

"A-Ah, but, isn't that a boy's name?"

She stopped eating briefly, her unseen eyes staring him down even through the fabric of the ribbon as she turned her head to stare at him.

"Yeah, so? It's shorter, plus it's easier to say then Jacqueline."

The girl wrinkled her nose at the long name before turning back to the barrel she had been attacking.

Coby gulped.

"T-Then, Jack-san, why were you in that barrel?"

"'Cause my boat was destroyed in a whirlpool. Jumped in the barrel to keep from drowning, feel asleep and woke up back in that room with the two idiots."

Coby looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean that whirlpool outside? How did you survive?!"

"Dumb luck."

Coby face planted the floor despite the fact he was sitting down.

"Anyway, do you know if there's any boat on this ship? Speaking of which, is this a pirate ship?"

Coby shook his head sadly.

"I don't know and no, it isn't. It's a passenger ship that's being raided by Lady Alvida-sama."

"The 'ell's that?"

Coby resisted the urge to plant his face on the floor again, but only just.

"Nevermind. But, why were you sailing in the first place Jack-san?"

Jack-san turned her head to look at him, giving him a wide grin.

"ShiShiShiShi! I'm gonna be the Queen of the Pirates!"

* * *

"Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?"

Coby gaped at Jack in horror, along with every other member of Alvida's crew as the Captain herself was quickly turning red.

"YOU BRAT~!"

Coby squished his eyes shut, waiting for the pain he knew would come when the club hit them.

Except, that didn't happened. Instead he felt a slim but strong arm wrap around his waist before wind started rushing against his face as he was swiftly moved.

Not long after he felt himself being dropped on a wooden surface he finally opened his eyes.

And stared.

Jack was standing next to him, wearing what he could only describe as a shit-eating grin as she looked at the men gathered on the deck of the passenger ship, all of whom were also staring at her and in her hands were a beautiful bow.

The bow looked to be made out of some sort of black metal, spots of the surface painted red, blue and purple in a beautiful design that looked like it was moving whenever Jack shifted. The string was also black and looked more like steel wire than actual string. An arrow was notched on the string, ready to be fired into some unfortunate soul, the entire thing, head, body, even the feathers on the end were all black, the colour seeming to absorb the light around it.

Jack's grin widened, if that was even possible.

"What's the matter guys? Don't want to play?"

That shook the men out of their stupor, all of them sneering and raising their swords, rushing at her at the same time.

Jack simply continued grinning, before jumping into the air, really, _really_ high, higher then he had ever thought possible, twisting and turning until she was once again pointing her bow and arrow at the group.

" **Arrow Technique…** " Jack's grin turned into a smirk as she pulled the string further back, the arrow following. " **Shot Disbursal!** "

The effect was instantaneous. The moment the arrow left the string it started to glow, before somehow breaking into multiple arrows, all of them hitting one of the men somewhere that made it impossible for them to move with accuracy that should be impossible for Jack to achieve considering her eyes were covered.

Jack landed gracefully on the deck in the middle of the ones she didn't hit, her grin gone in favor of an amused smirk as her coat, hair and the ribbon ends blew about behind her.

She turned her head ever so slightly to look at Coby. Then she sprung into action.

She hit one man to her side in the neck, knocking him unconscious, sweeping her leg under another at the same time and knocking him off his feet. She hit with her bow, her legs, her fists and even shot a couple of them at close range when she felt like pulling an arrow out of her quiver.

By the time Alvida came out of the hole in the deck, Jack was crouched on the ground, bow and arrow pointing straight at her at a sideways angel, smirk still in place.

Jack's smirk widened as she watched Alvida turn red at the sight of her men laying around her, some groaning in pain, some quietly whimpering and some oddly silent.

"Like my work?"

Alvida saw red.

"DIE~!"

The heavy woman swung her spiked club at the straw hat wearing girl, who merely ducked under it and into Alvida's personal space, wide grin stretching her face and right hand clenched into a fist.

"Say hello to the fish for me!"

Jack buried her fist in the large woman's midriff, the woman bending over from the force of it, her eyes protruding from her head and a choked noise coming from her.

Then, Alvida flew back, flying over the end of the ship and over the water, until Coby couldn't even see her anymore.

Coby gaped at Jack, who merely turned around and gave him and bright grin, laughing that strange laugh of hers.

"ShiShiShiShi! That was _fun_."

Coby simply continued to gape, not even reacting when Jack took ahold of his arm and dragged him to a liferaft, dropping him in it and sailing away from the ship that was being bombarded with canonfire.

When he finally shook himself out of his stupor, the ship nothing more then a small point on the horizon, he could only think one thing.

 _'What the HELL is this girl?!'_


	2. Jack meets Zoro

"You know, they say you're a bad guy."

Zoro looked up, narrowing his eyes at the girl standing in front of him, taking in her white coat, worn straw hat, quiver full of arrows but no bow and the thick blue ribbon tied tightly over her eyes.

"You're still here?"

The girl was standing a little in front of him, the position of her head giving him the impression she was staring at him intensely, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"They left you here, tied up and humiliated. Are you really strong?"

He sneered at her.

"Mind your own business woman!"

How the hell was this girl so infuriating?! He didn't even know her and already he wanted to kill her.

The girl continued to stare at him, her covered eyes somehow drilling into his head even though he couldn't see them.

"I would've been gone in three days." She said lightly, her hand drifting out of her coat pocket to rest on some strange metal object hanging from her belt.

"I've got more willpower than you."

The amused smile the girl suddenly got told him that wasn't what she meant by what she'd said, but he chose to ignore it for now, instead giving her a feral grin.

"I'll survive this, don't you forget it!"

The girl was quiet for a bit, still looking at him with that amused smile.

"Suit yourself."

The girl turned around to leave.

"Wait."

She stopped, turning her head to look at him.

He nodded to the ruined rice balls.

"Could you give me those?"

The girl stared at him again, before smiling softly.

"Sure. Call me Jack."

He blinked at her as she walked over to the ruined rice, slightly surprised by the male name.

"Zoro." He grunted out, staring at Jack as she held the rice in front of his face.

"I know." She said simply, not saying anything else as he discovered the dirt covered rice.

He coughed, spitting out some dirt.

"Tell that girl I said thanks."

The girl grinned, snickering slightly.

"ShiShiShiShi! You're okay, for a supposed 'bad guy'. I'll pass the message along. See you soon, Roronoa Zoro."

With that she spun on her heel, walking away and leaving him to wonder about her words.

' _What a strange girl.'_

* * *

"Why the hell are you here?! Piss off already!"

"Nope! You're my Nakama now!"

"You can't just decide that on your own!"

"Sure I can, I just did. Now wait here, I'm gonna go get your swords."

"What-? Hey, wait, where are you going?!"

Zoro stared after the girl as she sprinted to the Marine Base, disbelief showing on his face for all the world to see.

' _What the hell is WRONG with that girl?!'_

But even as he thought that, he still felt a small amount of hope. Hope that the strange girl with hidden eyes could free him from his bonds and give him back his treasure.

So he waited, listening to the faint yelling coming from the building with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

* * *

" **Arrow Technique; Smoke Screen!** "

Zoro felt his eyes widen as an arrow landed on the ground in front of the Marines, exploding into a cloud of smoke upon impact, another arrow embedding itself into the ground next to the pole he was tied to, this one with a thin wire attached to it. He turned his head as best he could, watching as the girl used her bow to slide down the wire, landing gracefully on the ground and bending down, pulling the arrow free and placing it back in the quiver.

She then turned to him, smirking, taking his swords from where they had been hanging o her hip, holding them out to him.

"I believe these are your's."

He stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?!"

She tilted her head.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Jacqueline and I'm the one who's gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"

She grinned at him, her bow slung over her back as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Sure I do, the Queen of the Pirates is the Queen of the Pirates. What else is there to it?"

"I was surprised to, but Jack-san really mean it! She intends to become Queen of the Pirates and find the One Piece!"

Zoro turned his gaze to the pink haired kid showing him his disbelief.

"So Zoro, you gonna take them or not?"

Zoro turned his gaze back to the girl, who was giving him a sly smirk.

"But you know, if I give you these, you'll owe me. Get killed by some no-name Marines or join my pirate crew… Which one is it?"

A grin slowly made its way onto his face.

"You're the child of the devil! Fine, I'll join your crew! Better to be a pirate then to die here!"

The girl, Jack, grinned widely.

"Alright, new Nakama!"

"You're excited, I get it, but get me out of these ropes!"

"Ah, right!"

By now, the smoke from Jack's arrow had disappeared, letting the Marines and their Captain see them.

The Captain glared at them hated fully, making the pink haired kid squeak in fear, then at his men.

"Since you're all so useless with gun, use your swords!"

Jack seemed to be ignoring everything, to focused on the rope she was to untie.

"Weird, it got tighter." Her eyebrows drew further together, showing him she was frowning.

"Just give me a sword!" He growled.

"Alright."

Jack put one of his swords in his hand, stepping back and turning to the Marines, hand settling on her bow.

"Why don't you show me what you can do, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro smirked around the sword in his mouth.

"Way ahead of you, Captain."

His new Captain simply grinned.

* * *

"Zoro, duck!"

He did as she said, looking at her curiously to see what his new Captain would do.

Jack had an arrow notched on her bow in a matter of seconds, pulling it back on the string and aiming it straight at the group of Marines.

" **Arrow Technique; Knockout Gas!** "

Jack fired, the arrow hitting the ground in front of the Marines and exploding into a cloud of gas as it did.

Zoro looked at her from under his bandana.

"I'm curious Captain. How exactly can you use a bow and arrow so well with that ribbon covering your eyes?"

Jack turned her head in his direction, a sly smirk on her face.

"Not everyone needs eyes to see, Zoro."

Her smirk grew.

"Now, I bet I can take out more Marines then you~"

He answered her smirk with one of his own.

"You're on, Captain."

She laughed.

* * *

Zoro stared at his Captain in both fascinating and disbelief as the skinny girl devoured plate after plate of food, her stomach seemingly a black hole.

"How the hell is a skinny girl like you eating more then the guy that was starved for three weeks?" He asked in shock.

Jack stopped eating just long enough to say "High metabolism" before going right back to eating, finally stopping after three more plates, patting her somehow still flat stomach.

"That hit the spot! Thanks Ms. Ririka!" She said happily, grinning brightly up at the brunette woman.

"It's the least I can do after everything you guys have done for our town." The woman said, giving Jack a smile in return.

Jack opened her mouth to speak again but before she could, three marines came barging through the door of the restaurant, their eyes landing on him and Jack almost immediately after entering and narrowing in response.

They stiffly marched over to their table, stopping in front of them and the one he presumed to be the leader started talking to them.

"You two the pirates that took down Morgan?" The brown haired man said gruffly, waiting for Jack to nod before continuing. "Listen, we're grateful for your help in getting rid of him, but I have to ask you to leave the island."

Jack stared at him through the ribbon as everybody in the restaurant started yelling angrily at the three marines.

"What?! You can't be serious, these two…!"

"Alright."

Ririka abruptly stopped yelling, staring at Jack in disbelief as she stood from her seat, Zoro quickly following, and started to walk towards the door.

"But, Nee-chan-!" Rika started to say, but Jack interrupted her by gently putting her hand on the girl's head, ruffling her brown hair.

"Don't worry about it kiddo, it's about time for us to leave anyway, so it doesn't really matter." She said with a grin, continuing towards the door, stopping in it to tilt her head in the direction of the marine.

"Take care of him will ya? He wants to be a marine." Jack jerked her head in the pink haired kid's general direction before walking out completely, Zoro following swiftly behind her.

As they sat in the boat Jack had arrived in, watching the saluting marines slowly turn smaller and smaller Zoro turned to his new Captain, the woman's head turned towards the ocean beyond them.

"Where to, Captain?"

Jack didn't answer immediately, still staring out at the ocean, before a small smirk took over her face.

"Wherever the wind takes us, Zoro." She said softly, wind blowing her ribbon about.

"Wherever the wind takes us."


	3. Jack meets Nami

"Hey Captain?"

She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes Zoro?"

He hooked a thumb towards the three people he could see not far from them.

"Think those guys know where the nearest island is?"

Jack crooked her head to the side, brows furrowed slightly.

"Hey, slow down!" Finally noticed them, huh?

Jack's forehead smoothed out, her head turning towards the three in the water.

"Get on yourselves, we're not slowing down."

"WHAT?!"

He smirked in amusement, continuing to row at the same speed and watching as the three actually got on.

"Huh, you got on. Impressive." His Captain said with a smirk, eyes trained on them.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" They shouted at her incredulously. Didn't take long for them to take out their swords though.

"Stop this boat. We're with Buggy the Clown and we'll be taking this boat, otherwise you two are going to get it!"

Jack simply raised an eyebrow at them, obviously amused.

"Is that so?" She murmured, a smirk on her face.

"Oi, let me take care of this one Captain." He said, getting up and pulling out his sword.

Jack just looked even more amused.

* * *

"We're sorry! We had no idea you were the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro! Please forgive us!" The three idiots yelled, many cuts and bruises covering them as they rowed the boat.

Jack snorted slightly.

"As long as you take us to the nearest island, all is forgiven." She told them blandly, watching them nod eagerly before turning back to look at the sea.

The rest of the trip passed in relative silence, the only thing breaking through it the occasional sound of Jack's stomach rumbling loudly, which cause her to chuckle and grin sheepishly.

When they finally made it to land, the first thing that happened was a quarter of the town getting blown up by something the three idiots with them called a 'Buggy Ball'. Que a snicker from Jack.

Zoro just looked at his smirking Captain in exasperation.

"We're going that way, aren't we?"

Jack didn't say anything, merely jumping onto the roof of one of the buildings and running off, forcing him to run after her so he didn't lose her.

"Damnit Jack, slow down!"

"Nope~" She said in a sing-song voice, jumping from roof to roof like her namesake.

It wasn't long before they found the place the 'Buggy Ball' had come from, but what they saw surprised them slightly.

There was a guy dressed like a clown, red nose and all, an orange haired girl tied up in a cage and a lit cannon pointing straight at said girl.

Jack didn't waste any time, pulling the metal object off her belt and jerking her hand quickly, making the mess of metal and wire unravel into her prefered weapon. She then put an arrow to the string, not even needing to aim before she let it fly and hit the fuse of the cannon, extinguishing it.

The pirates around them blinked stupidly at the arrow now embedded in the ground, turning to look at Jack as she walked over to the girl in the cage, crouching down and grinning at her.

"Yo! I'm Jack. Wanna get out of here?" She asked, cheerfully ignoring the pirates around her and the way the girl looked at her like she was insane.

"How dare you interfere with my execution!" The clown-guy yelled, glaring at Jack.

Jack turned to look at the guy in confusion.

"Eh~? You're mad at me for not letting you get executed? Why?" She asked in bewilderment, staring at the clown in utter disbelief, an expression mirrored by almost everyone around her except for Zoro, who had already gotten used to his Captain's special case of selective hearing.

The girl in the cage then started yelling at Jack.

"Boss! You're here! I knew you'd come and get me!"

Jack turned to the girl again, looking very confused as Zoro raised an eyebrow at the girl, the clown having lost his disbelieving expression in favour of looking at Jack with interest.

"So, you're this little thief's boss, huh? I guess that means you're the one that told her to steal my map of the Grand Line." He said, glaring at Jack with contempt.

Jack just shrugged, rummaging through one of her coat pockets with a frown.

"I could have sworn I put it here…" She mumble, rummage through her other pocket, completely ignoring the clown, who was starting to look pissed.

"Don't ignore me you flashy idiot! I am Buggy the Clown, also known as Buggy the Immortal and I will not allow you to disrespect me like that! Men! Kill her!" The clown, Buggy, screamed and a group of pirates immediately took out their swords and jumped at Jack's unprotected back.

At least, it had been unprotected.

He blocked the swords with little difficulty, glaring at the guys attacking his Captain.

"You know, I'm starting to think you don't actually have anything behind that ribbon Captain."

Jack chuckled, now going through the many pockets of her belt in search of what she was looking for.

"I knew you'd have my back Zoro." She said cheerfully, completely oblivious to the reactions his name had gotten.

"Wait, did she say Zoro!?"

"As in Pirate Hunter Zoro, the bounty hunter!?"

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Why'd he call her Captain?"

He threw the guys away from him, backing up to stand behind Jack.

"So _you're_ Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Buggy said, staring at him intently. "Are you here for my bounty?"

"Not interested." He told him. "I'm not a bounty hunter anymore."

Buggy gave a wide smirk. "Well, _I'm_ interested in _you_. Taking you out will no doubt increase my bounty."

He glared at him. "Try if you've got a deathwish." He growled, the two of them now circling each other, Buggy sporting two daggers.

"Ah ha!" They stopped, turning to look at Jack at her triumfent yell.

In her hand was a small jar, about the size of her fist, with some kind of thick black liquid in it that reminded him a bit of tar with the way in sluggishly moved when Jack started opening it. The red lid came off with a bit of effort and Jack held the now open jar over the edges of the cage, clearly intent on pouring the liquid on it.

"What are you…?" The girl didn't get to finish her question, because the answer presented itself as soon as the black… _something_ hit the stone top of the sage.

The tar-like substance started _eating through the cage_ , effortlessly going through the stone top and metal bars like they were paper, until the entire front of it was gone.

Jack screwed the lid back on tightly, putting the still half full jar back in her belt and swiftly taking ahold of the dumbstruck girl, hoisting her over her shoulders and jumping off the roof of the building they were on with a quick "Come on Zoro!" thrown over her shoulder at him.

...Why was his Captain so weird?

* * *

It took Nami much longer than she would like to admit to gather her vits enough to yell "Put me down and untie me you idiot!" to the girl carrying her, but when she finally did, they were far away from Buggy and his crew.

The girl stopped and, much gentler than she had expected, took her off her shoulders and put her on the porch of one of the houses around them, taking out a small dagger from one of the pockets on her belt and slicing through the ropes binding her as the green-haired guy, Zoro, caught up with them.

"You alright?" The girl, Jack, asked her softly, staring at her through the ribbon over her eyes with a frown.

She grimaced, rubbing her wrists slightly once they were free.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you two they didn't really get to harm me all that much." She told her, watching the girl smile brightly and skip over to sit near the dog also sitting on the porch and pet it. "What was that?"

The girl look up from the dog, head tilted in confusion.

"What was what?"

Zoro sighed.

"That black stuff Jack. The thing you used to get her out of the cage?"

Although she couldn't see it, Nami got the impression Jack blinked.

"Oh, that. That was just something I have handy." She grinned at them, not giving them a chance to demand a better answer before switching the topic. "So, who're you? And why were you in that cage?"

Nami blinked.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Nami and I was in that cage because Buggy and his crew caught me stealing from them." She said sheepishly, the thought of lying to this girl making her feel very uncomfortable for some reason.

"So you're a thief." Zoro stated bluntly, leaning against the wall of the house and staring at her.

Nami huffed.

"Yes, but I only steal from pirates. I'm also the best navigator in the East Blue." She said proudly, smirking smugly at the swordsman.

Jack grinned widely at that.

"ShiShiShiShi! Well in that case, join my crew!"

Both Zoro and Nami jerked.

"WHAT?!"

Jack just laughed.


	4. Jack meets Usopp

"Hey, you."

Mohji took his eyes off the dog growling at Richie, looking to the side and seeing the girl that the orange haired thief had call 'Boss'.

The girl was staring at Richie, the ribbon over her eyes doing nothing to hide the way her eyebrows drew together in a frown.

He grinned.

"It's you! Captain Buggy will no doubt reward me for bringing you to him. Richie! Forget that mutt and attack!" He yelled gleefully, watching Richie jump towards the girl eagerly.

Only, he didn't get very far.

The girl's forehead smoothed out.

 ** _"Stop."_**

He vaguely noticed Richie freeze before… _something_ washed over him, making his eyes widen and his body lock up, unable to move.

The girl walked towards them, face furious.

 **"Have you no** _ **Shame!?"**_ She growled, glaring at them through the blue materiel covering her eyes, " **You would destroy this shop, Chou-Chou's treasure, and for what!? Some twisted sense of pleasure from seeing someone in misery!?"**

The words hit him like a punch to the gut and he barely noticed his knees hitting the ground as he gasped for breath, unable to ignore the incredibly strong feeling of shame bubbling up inside of him.

Why had he tried to do such a thing? Why had he tried to destroy something so obviously important, even if it was just a dog that saw it as such? Why?

"Why…?" He whispered to himself, a single tear rolling down his cheek and Richie curled up into a ball on the ground not far from him, shaking uncontrollably.

"Why indeed…" He heard murmured in his ear, before a brief but sharp pain flared to life on his neck and the world faded away, the feeling of shame becoming even worse than before _as he stared into the disappointed eyes of his mother._

" _Mohji…" She whispered, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Why would you do something like that? Why would you steal?"_

 _He looked down, his grip on the pearl necklace in his hand tightening._

" _I… I-I just…" He stumbled to find an explanation, tears of shame falling from his face to the floor…_

* * *

Fighting Buggy was, to put it simply, a pain in the ass.

First they found out he had a Devil Fruit that allowed him to split his body into different parts, which also made it impossible for him to get cut. Then he got pissed at Jack for doing something to his First Mate and his lion that made him completely unresponsive. And then he got pissed at Jack _again_ for calling him 'Big Nose' and then it all went down hill.

Zoro got stabbed, Jack's hat got damaged, the orange haired girl stole all the pirate's treasure and then they finally beat the clown when the girl tied up most of his body, leaving him with only his head, hands and feet, and Jack kicked the mini-clown as hard as she could, sending him flying into the sky to disappear in a twinkle.

Then they had had to run because Jack had knocked the Mayor out when he tried to get in the way and that pissed the returning towns people off and made them chase them around until they got to the orange haired girl's boat and jumped in, escaping just in time thanks to a dog.

The Mayor had then come and shouted his thanks at them while the girl got pissed because Jack had left half of her treasure in the village.

So now here they were, sailing across the sea in two small boat as Jack pestered the girl to join her crew.

"Join my crew!"

"No!"

Jack pouted, whining. "Why not?"

The girl huffed, glaring at the childish Captain. "I told you, I am not a Pirate, I hate Pirates and I will never be a Pirate."

"But it'll be so much fun!"

No it won't!"

"You don't know that!"

"Neither do you!"

"Yes I do, I've only been at sea for a few days and it's already fun." Jack stated matter of factly, crossing her arms under her chest and pouting at the girl again. It probably would have worked a lot better if they could actually see her eyes, but they couldn't so it didn't really do much.

The girl stared at Jack incredulously before sighing and shaking her head. "Why did I agree to sail with you again?"

"You didn't, we all just jumped in the same boat to escape." Jack stated bluntly, completely shameless.

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again, glaring at the black haired girl. "Look, I'm not becoming a pirate." She held up a hand when Jack opened her mouth. " _However_ , since you did help me get out of there, I'll sail with you until you get an actual navigator. Deal?"

A wide grin spread over Jack's face, her excitement practically visible. "Deal!" She agreed loudly, grabbing the girl's hand and shaking it wildly before letting go and jumping around. "I've got a navigator!"

"No you don't you idiot!" The orange haired girl screeched, bringing her fist down on Jack head and sending the archer to the floor.

Zoro just sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Look out!" Jack suddenly yelled, jumping back and making the two of them follow just before the sand where she had been standing were kicked up by something metal.

Zoro gripped his swords as he scanned the surroundings of the beach they had just made land on, looking for the one who had shot at his Captain.

"HaHaHaHa!" They turned to the person laughing, a long-nosed teen standing on one of the cliffs surrounding them. "I am the brave Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates! And this island is under the protection of me and my crew of 80 million men, and we will attack you if you don't leave, Pirates!"

"Liar." Jack stated bluntly, making the teen almost fall on his face.

"I- Uh, what-? No! I mean- Alright, so maybe not 80 million, but my crew is still bigger than yours and could easily beat you up!" At that, about a dozen flags appeared in the bushes on top of the cliff.

"Nope, liar." Jack said, pointing at the only six flags moving up and down. "All you've got are three kids and yourself."

"Crap!" Three voices cried out. "She knows!" The six flags that had been moving dropped to the ground and three boys ran out of the bush towards the center of the island, leaving behind their so called 'Captain'.

"W-Wait a second, don't leave me here!" The now visibly shaken teen cried out, before turning to them and aiming his slingshot (Really?) at them, his knees banging together.

"Doesn't matter! My slingshot skills are far greater then your average gunman's!"

"Then use it." Jack replied, pulling her bow off her belt and unfolding it with a jerk of her arm.

"W-What?" The teen stuttered, eyes trained on the beautiful bow in his Captain's hands.

"Guns aren't for threatening." Jack continued, casually hooking an arrow on the string, though she kept it pointed at the ground. "They're for action. The second you pull out a gun, you're putting your life on the line." She looked up at the teen. "So use it."

Zoro grinned, stepping up to stand beside his Captain as he pushed Wado slightly out of its sheath with his thumb. "What you're looking at now are _real_ Pirates." He told him with a smirk.

The teen stared at them for a good 30 second before crumbling into a heap on the ground. "I'm pathetic!" He cried, punching the ground. "I can't even protect my own town!"

Jack hummed, aiming her bow in the teen's direction and firing, letting the wire-attached arrow fly and hit one of the trees near him. She grinned, jumping on the cliff and pulling herself up by continually pushing off the side and letting the wire pull her towards the top with each jump until she was grabbing the edge and pulling herself up to stand on the cliff. **(AN:** I have no idea if any of you even understood that, but if you more than likely didn't, it's basically the grabbling/wire gun thing assassin's have in the Assassin's Creed games, only the wire is connected to a bow instead of a gauntlet/glove. Hope that clears it up. **)**

Jack grinned at the gaping teen as she pulled the arrow out of the tree and put it back in her quiver. "Don't worry about it Usopp, I stole that line from someone I know." Jack stopped briefly before clicking her fingers and pointing at the teen. "Now I know where I've heard that name before! You're Yasopp's son, aren't you?"

The teen stumbled slightly and looked at her with wide eyes. "You know my dad? How!?"

"I'll tell you later." Jack responded as her stomach growled. "But right now, I'm starving!"

"Come on, I know a place." Usopp told her as he and the orange haired girl got up to them, his curiosity apparently enough to make him lose his previous hostility.

Jack grinned and bounced after him, her bow already back on her belt and her two crewmates following behind.

* * *

"Your dad used to talk my ear off with stories about you." Jack told the long-nosed teen, Usopp, as they sat in one of the island's only restaurants. "He was so proud of you. Pretty sad he had left you too, but he couldn't not have, you know? The sea called to him." She smiled softly at the boy as he nodded firmly, face serious.

"Yes. The sea calls to all brave warriors of the sea and my father is one such warrior! I am proud of him." Usopp boasted, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I once saw him shoot the wings off a fly while looking in a mirror!" Jack replied before realizing something and cutting Usopp's proud claims of becoming a pirate like his father off. "Hey, do you know where we can get a ship?"

"A ship?" Usopp asked, suddenly looking very nervous.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. The one we have now isn't fit to sail on the Grand Line, so we need a better one. So, any ideas?" She looked at him eagerly, the ribbon around her eyes doing nothing to hide her excitement.

"Nope! Nothing at all, nuh uh, nobody here can help you with that!"

"What about whoever owns that mansion on the big hill?" Zoro asked. "They seem like they could spare a boat."

"Don't you go anywhere near that mansion!" Usopp shouted, surprising the three of them. "I mean… Oh, would you look at the time? I've got to do something very important, sodon'tfolloworwaitformeokaybye!" They blinked as Usopp bolted out the door, leaving them behind.

"What the hell?" She asked in bewilderment, looking at Jack and Zoro. "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Zoro shook his head but Jack had her hand on her chin and was looking in the direction Usopp had run in thoughtfully.

"Don't know." She finally said, before a grin broke out on her face and she bounced up. "Let's follow him and find out!"

Then the three kids that had been with Usopp at the cliff burst into the restaurant screaming bloody murder.

"Where's our Captain you dirty pirates!?" They yelled, only to be greeted by the sight of Jack chewing on a bone on her way to the door.

"That was some good meat, right?" She said cheerfully, completely oblivious to the horrified looks the kids were giving her.

Nami, however, saw it clear as day, along with Zoro.

"Yes Captain." The swordsman said with a smirk, amused at the way Jack had worded it. "It was delicious. Wish there had been more of him."

"AHHHHH!" The scream got Jack's attention and she turned to look at the kids, who were pointing at her fearfully. "WITCH!"

Whatever she had expected to happened, it was certainly not Jack's face going completely blank as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Never…" She growled, glaring done at the kids darkly. "Call me that again. **Ever**."

The kids fainted, and honestly, she was tempted to join them.

Who knew Jack could be so scary?


End file.
